The invention relates to a system for identification of a person or an object with an information carrier comprising at least one identification mark not perceptible with a human sense organ. Such a system for identification is known already from everyday life, especially in form of money cards of automatic banking systems, where a person uses an information carrier bearing an identification information, which is not perceptible by human sense organs (money card with magnetic coding). Cash may be taken from such automatic banking system, such device having provisions for reading and evaluation the identification information.
Within a station for the production of money cards a device is included for the (initial unique) inscribing of the identification information to the information carrier.
Such systems are furthermore to be found in credit and customer card systems as well as in buildings with respect to giving access to the building.
A fundamental disadvantage in most systems being used is the danger of misuse by persons, which are in unauthorized possession of a money, customer or identity card.
There is a certain amount of protection in the usual assignment of an individual code numbers (pin) to the authorized person when issuing the cards, but when these code numbers are not kept secret there will be no protection against misusing the card finally.
A known idea to prevent the misuse of identity, customer--e.g. cards by unauthorized persons is in checking the identity of the person presenting the card by external characteristics of the person or its signature.
This makes necessary the availability of a photo or a specimen signature at each possible place where the card might be presented.
Since no specimen copy can be positioned at any possible place of presentation in very large systems this might be placed directly on the card or might be accessible on-line from a central memory.
There is a considerable danger of falsification encountered in the first solution, the second one demands considerable effort in maintaining the data connection channels and are time-consuming because of the access, transmission and processing times not to be neglected.
The danger of falsification may be reduced--but not completely avoided--as it has been described in the German Offenlegungsschrift 2 845 567 by combining several identifications on a personal identity cards--and if necessary further reduced by using a complicated technical procedure of inscription.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift 41 25 198 it has been proposed to assign to any person authorized access a data system a portable device including a data chip and a reading device for the finger tip. This functional unit however is costly in manufacturing and by far bigger and not as handy as a credit card, thus being unsuited for distribution in large quantities.